Lion to the past
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani went back in time to prevent Scar from killing Mufasa.


At the Prideland, Simba and Nala are telling Kiara and Kovu about how they both met.

Kiara; so mom, how did you met dad?

Nala; well Kiara, your father and I met when I was in trouble.

Kovu; what happened?

Simba; she was hanging from a branch, it was so high up that she couldn't come down safety.

Nala; luckily, your father rescue me and now we became best friends.

Simba; and later, we were married.

Kiara; wow.

Kovu; wait, wasn't Scar your uncle when you were a cub Simba.

Simba; yes Kovu, he was my uncle.

Nala; Scar killed Simba father, that is why we killed him later.

Simba; actually, it was the Hyneas.

Kiara; but it doesn't seem right.

Simba; what you mean?

Kovu; Scar shouldn't have killed his brother only because he was the king first.

Nala; I understand that, but we can't change what happen till then.

Just in, Zazu flew in.

Zazu; sire, one of the Hyneas strike back.

Simba; oh no, Nala, I'll be back.

Nala; careful Simba.

Simba left to fight the Hyneas and Nala also left.

Kiara; you know Kovu, maybe we should find Scar.

Kovu; but Kiara, he dead.

Kiara; yeah but look, when we met, Zira been trying to killed my father after what he did to Scar.

Kovu; but even if Simba did killed Scar, we can't find him.

Kiara; right, not here.

Kovu; what you mean?

Kiara; if we can go back in time to where Scar was ganna kill Mufasa, then Scar would still be alive and Zira won't have to kill him.

Kovu; but then that mean we won't exist either.

Kiara; what you mean?

Kovu; I was Scar heir.

Kiara; don't worry, we'll tell him to have you as his heir.

Kovu; but how are we ganna go back in time.

Kiara; with a time machine. And it just so happen that I know where it is.

So Kiara took Kovu to the other side of Priderock to get the time machine.

Kiara; here it is, the time machine.

Kovu; wow.

Kiara; come on, let go before someone sees us.

Vitani; hey guys, what up?

Kiara and Kovu screamed.

Vitani; whao, relax it me Vitani.

Kovu; oh hey Vitani, what up.

Vitani; I was just about to ask you the same thing.

Kiara; well, me and Kovu are going back in time to stop Scar from killing Mufasa.

Vitani; can I come?

Kovu; sure.

So Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani went in the time machine. They were transported to where Simba was at the Gorge with Scar.

Kiara; [groan] were here.

Kovu; what time is it?

Vitani; I think this is where Scar is ganna kill Mufasa.

Kiara; hey guy look, it Scar and Simba.

Vitani; oh he look so cute.

Kovu; save the cuteness for later come on.

Scar: Now you wait here. Your father has a marvelous surprise for you.

Simba: Oohhh. What is it?

Scar: If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?

Simba: If you tell me, I'll still act surprised.

Scar: Ho ho ho. You are such a naughty boy.

Simba: Come on, Uncle Scar.

Scar: No-no-no-no-no-no-no. This is just for you and your daddy. You know, a sort of... father-son... thing.

Kovu; yeah right.

Scar and Simba saw the three lions and were shocked.

Simba; who are you?

Kovu; we are robot from the future.

Kiara and Vitani; KOVU!

Kovu; sorry.

Kiara; anyway, were from the future.

Scar; the future.

Vitani; yes, and were here to stop Scar from killing his brother.

Scar; what?

Simba; why would he want to kill my father?

Kovu; so he can be king.

Kiara; he was jealous, because his father didn't let him be king.

Simba; is this true Scar?

Scar; [sigh] yes Simba.

Simba; why?

Scar; Simba, I just want to be king, so I can have right.

Simba; well, maybe I could let you be king.

Scar; really, would you do that for me.

Simba; sure, right after I be king, married, and have kids, then you can be king.

Scar; oh Simba, that is the nicest thing any lions have done for me.

Simba; your welcome Scar.

Kovu; oh and Scar, if you want to be king, you could get a heir, it should be Kovu.

Scar; alright.

Kiara; and Simba, when you get a daughter, make sure her name is Kiara.

Simba; you got it.

Vitani; and Scar, just make sure that when Nuka ever come, just make sure he takes a bath, so he doesn't have to have termites.

Scar; alright.

Simba; thanks for telling us.

Kiara; your welcome.

Kovu; bye.

Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani got transported back to their own time. When they got home, Simba and Scar were chatting.

Kiara; father.

Vitani; dad.

Kovu; Scar.

Simba; well hello you three, what have you been up too'?

Vitani; oh here and there.

Scar; well, Zira is on her way to her son wedding.

Vitani; Nuka.

Simba; yep, and it seem that we know who you were?

Kovu; yeah, it a long story.

Kiara; but were glad that everybody is not dead.

So Simba and Scar took Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani to Nuka's wedding.

The End.


End file.
